My Love
by Daphor
Summary: Roxas se encuentra en una situación difícil, ¿qué haces cuando amas a alguien?, ¿qué haces cuando ese alguien ama a otra persona?, ¿qué haces cuando aquella persona a la que tú amas.. es tu propio hermano?..  YAOI, ROXASXSORA, RIKUXSORA, ROXASXAXEL Y MÁS
1. Without my love

Without my love

[Roxas PV]

Me encontraba tirado en mi cama.. No tenía demasiado que hacer, era un día con un sol radiante, realmente nunca me habían agradado mucho los días tan calurosos, siempre prefería las tardes más frescas, me eran mucho más cómodas, todo lo contrario a los pensamientos de mi Hermano.. Aquél castaño con el pelo de a picos, con esos ojos idénticos a los míos.. Su nombre es Sora, a él le gustaban mucho más los días resplandecientes, brillantes y cálidos, claro, él sabía perfectamente que habiendo de esos días, podría pasar todo el día con aquella persona a la cual quiere.. Y no especialmente hablo de Kairi, si no de aquélla persona que Sora... en mucho tiempo no reconoció que de verdad le gustaba, aquel albino de ojos aguamarina.. Sí, esa persona era Riku, nada más y nada menos que uno de los chicos que es el mejor amigo de Sora, y bueno, ahora obviamente son algo más, aunque mi hermano sea realmente bastante torpe en esas cosas de las relaciones, había distinguido quien era la persona que de verdad le gustaba.. Otra cosa es que no se declaró en mucho tiempo, aunque ya todos sabíamos quién era la persona de la que gustaba, el seguía en su debate de que no era Homosexual... Esa era una de las cosas que me hacía reír de Sora, siempre intentando mantener su homosexualidad al margen... Bueno, eso al principio, ya que ahora pocas veces se despega de Riku.. Realmente, de corazón... de cierta manera no me gustaba esa persona.. No por ser mala ni nada, simplemente me estaba quitando a mi hermano.. Al pequeño hermano con el que siempre estaba junto.. Bueno, tal vez él era el mayor por un par de segundos, pero siempre se confundía conmigo por el mayor.. Siempre más serio, más responsable de todo.. Siempre cuidando de que no se fuera a lastimar por alguna babosada que hiciera.. Siempre detrás de él como sanguijuela cuidándole.. Y bueno.. Aquí entre nosotros.. No podía evitar sentir cierta atracción por ese chico.. Seguro se piensa de qué demonios estoy, pensando, es mi hermano, lo sé, pero al pasar tanto tiempo con alguien, es normal que desarrolles más afecto hacía él, ¿no?.. Es que.. Simplemente me bastaba una sonrisa para que yo cediera a cualquier tipo de petición que me hacía, era algo que no podía evitar, es que se veía tan.. Tan.. Bueno, tan él.. Sin dudarlo, podía decir que era la persona a la que más quería, mi otra parte.. Mi gemelo.. Era mi amor imposible, algo curioso, sin dudar, pero lindo de cierta manera, lo veía todos los días, lo podía abrazar sin haber una razón en concreto, lo podía mirar, hasta a veces dormíamos juntos por mis "Pesadillas" que constantemente me acechaban.. Más de ellas, luego les hablaré, no es un tema que me agrade, por lo cual prefiero dejarlo por ahora de Lado.

Bueno, como contaba.. En mi familia además de estar aquél torpe castaño al cual amaba, también estaba una de las personas que también más quería en el mundo, mi madre, Tifa Lockhart, una mujer de cabello largo, oscuro.. Bueno.. A ella se me es difícil describirla, podría decirles que en dos palabras simplemente era la madre perfecta, todo lo que un hijo puede esperar.. Cariñosa, amable, gentil.. Tenía todo.. Siempre nos protegía, a veces demasiado, y nos trataba como "Sus Niños".. Quizás siempre sería de esta manera, más realmente no me molestaba demasiado.

Por otra parte, también estaba Cloud.. Debo decir, que aquella persona, es mi padre.. Bueno, con respecto a él, tampoco tengo mucho que decir, no solía llevarme muy bien con él, más que nada porque siempre estaba a un lado de Mamá, como si disfrutara molestarme con ello.. Más nada se reflejaba en su rostro, siempre tenía esa expresión, como yo llamaría, muerto viviente.. Serio, pocas veces sonreía, y cuando lo hacía, solo era una muy leve mueca la cual se podía confundir con una molestia que sentía en su rostro y lo movía para no quedarse congelado por siempre.. Era un.. Bueno, mejor me evitaré malas palabras.. Simplemente no me agradaba, creo que con eso especifico todo, además de que era un Rubio, ojos azules, cabello con puntas, y siempre, o al menos la mayoría de las veces, usaba ropa negra.. Para Mamá, él era su "Chocobo".. A Cloud no le gustaba ese término, más siempre cedía ya que no podía negarse a Tifa.. En cambio por mi parte, me gustaba decirle Chocobo solo para molestarlo, era divertido.. Eso, y quitarle el puesto de la mesa que quedaba a un lado de Mamá..

Bien.. Veamos, quién más me queda por enseñarles.. ¡Ah!.. Si, por supuesto, estaban mis tíos y Primos, bueno, comencemos con mis Tíos, primero, Terra, Hermano de mi madre, él era alguien.. Bastante responsable, Bueno, muchas veces cariñoso con nosotros, nos cuidaba bastante.. Era realmente alto, de ojos azules y cabello castaño, su piel era ligeramente bronceada.. Bueno, Continuemos, Luego estaba nuestra Tía, Aqua, una mujer sencilla, cariñosa, responsable, bueno.. Realmente era bastante parecida a Mamá en cuanto a su comportamiento, en tanto a lo físico, era alta, de tez banca, cabello azul y corto, siempre solía mantenerlo de esa manera, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello, haciéndole honor a su Nombre, Agua en Latín. Por otro lado, estaba el Hijo que tenían, mi Primo, Ventus, bueno, él era.. Muy parecido a mí en tanto a lo físico, tanto que hasta en cierto punto, llegaba a sorprender, los mismos ojos, rasgos, tez.. Todo, bueno, excepto en el cabello, el mío era ligeramente más oscuro, además de que él tenía un aire mucho más aniñado que el mío. También estaba otra persona.. El Hijo Adoptivo de Tía Aqua y Tío Terra, Vanitas.. Él era.. Alguien peculiar, se parecía MUCHO a mi hermano, Sora, con la diferencia de que su cabello era negro, como el mismo carbón, y sus ojos de un color ámbar, a mi parecer, algo gatunos.

Bueno, creo que con eso, he terminado con mi familia.. Realmente todos tienen su toque personal, todos distintos unos de otros, pero creo que eso era lo que hacía interesante todo esto.

Suelto un ligero suspiro, entrecerrando mis ojos y acomodándome en mi cama.. Ahora que lo pienso, el día ha pasado tranquilo, eso quiere decir que Sora no se ha pasado por la casa, generalmente cuando él anda por aquí, este sitio siempre esta movido pies arriba.. Bueno, creo, si no me equivoco, que Mamá salió junto con Cloud. Eso quiere decir que estoy sólo en esta enorme casa.. Me gustaría ir a darme una vuelta por la isla, pero sé que encontraré en algún momento a Sora con Riku, y esto me pondrá de mal humor, algo que no podía evitar, cualquier persona se sentiría mal o molesto si es que ve a la persona que ama, con otra.. Era algo natural, supongo yo.

De repente, escuché como la puerta de la casa se habría, por lo cual sonreí para mí mismo, eso significaba que Sora había llegado a la casa. Rápidamente cerré mis ojos por completo, acomodándome un poco en la cama y haciéndome el dormido, estos últimos días había estado con una fuerte fiebre, típico resfriado que da cuando cambian las estaciones del año. Escuché como los pasos de lo que yo suponía, venían del castaño, subían las escaleras hacía aquí, la habitación que tenía, la compartía con Sora, aunque era una bastante amplia para ambos, más que nada, habían sido dos habitaciones separadas, las cuales Cloud había roto la separación entre estas y habían hecho una sola. Luego de un par de segundos, dejé de escuchar los pasos del castaño, cosa que me extrañó bastante.. ¿Dónde Había ido?.. Esa era mi interrogante. Me levanté lentamente de la cama, algo extrañado de que Sora no hubiese entrado directamente al cuarto como lo hace la mayoría de las veces. Una vez levantado de la cama, me puse mis zapatillas de levantar, algo mareado, claro, la fiebre tenía aún efecto en mí, por lo cual me hacía estar de esta manera. Caminé lentamente fuera de la habitación, sin darme cuenta de que cierto castaño estaba parado a un lado de la puerta.

- _Roxas, ¿no se supone que deberías estar durmiendo?_

Escuché a Sora decir aquello, cosa que hizo que me diera un fuerte escalofrío, volteándome a verle de manera casi automática, levemente nervioso.

- _Sora.. es que.. Pues.. te escuché llegar y quería ver si es que eras tú.. solo eso.. sí, eso.._

Dije ni siquiera seguro de lo que yo mismo decía, temblando un poco, no estaba seguro de si era por la fiebre o por el nerviosismo que tenía, pero lo que si no podía dudar, era que Sora me descubriría en lo que decía, era la única persona que siempre sabía lo que estaba pensando, en las mentiras, en mi forma de comportarme.. Deducía todo de alguna extraña manera.. Puede que sea lo que llaman, "Conexión de Gemelos" supongo yo.

- _… Bueno.. como digas, Roxas.. pero debes de mantenerte en la cama, sabes que estás enfermo, no quiero que te enfermes hermano, comprende, es por tu bien, ¿Si?_

Para ser sincero, me sorprendió un poco el que Sora no me rebatiera lo que decía, es más, sentí como es que el castaño posaba su mano por sobre mi cabeza, despeinándome un poco, a lo que no pude evitar soltar una leve sonrisa, entrecerrando mis ojos y asintiendo con mi cabeza, sonriendo solo para MI castaño… he.. Como si de verdad fuera mío..

- _Claro, Sora, no te preocupes, sé que debo cuidarme.. _

Le contesté con una sonrisa, cruzándome levemente de brazos, para luego ver cómo es que "alguien" aparecía atrás de Sora.. Era Aquel albino.. Esa persona.. ¿Qué hacía en casa?.. ¿Sora le había traído?.. Porque.. ¿No les basta con el dolor que siento al saber de qué Sora no me pertenece, sino que sólo soy su hermano?.. Sentí como mi corazón se oprimía al ver cómo es que el Albino tomaba a mi hermano por la cintura, atrayéndole a él.. Apreté ligeramente mis puños, intentando de que no se notará, a la vez de que me mordía un poco al labio inferior.

- _Ah.. Roxas, no te lo dije, Riku vino a Casa, le mencioné que estabas enfermo y pues accedió a venir para que estuvieras acompañado._

Dijo el castaño con ese típico tono alegre, a la vez que le dedicaba una de mis sonrisas, al otro chico, haciendo que en mi interior, un leve odio hacía aquella persona creciera.

- _No te preocupes, Sora.. no importa, ustedes pueden salir.. prefiero quedarme a descansar en mi cuarto.. yo.. no quiero molestarles.. _

Miré fijamente a mi hermano, de cierta manera algo suplicante, queriendo que tanto el cómo Riku se fueran de este sitio, más sólo vi como es que Sora hacía un ademán con su mano de que todo estaba bien, de que no me preocupara, a la vez que se acercaba un poco más a Riku, abrazándole también, y..

- _Ah…_

Fue lo único que salió de mi boca en el momento de ver lo que Sora hacía con Riku.. Mí querido hermano, mi Sora.. Aquella persona a la que amaba tanto y en este momento me resultaba realmente un verdadero dolor.. Estaba besando a aquel albino de ojos aguamarina que él amaba tanto.. Si bien no era un beso realmente profundo, era un beso, que de verdad me dolió bastante.. Casi podía escuchar cómo es que en ese mismo instante, algo se rompía dentro de mi interior, causando que una muy leve lágrima corriera por uno de mis ojos, quedándome boquiabierto.. ¿ Qué demonios era lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento ?.. Inconscientemente, me voltee, entrando nuevamente en mi cuarto y encerrándome en este, sentándome en el suelo, recargando mi espalda en la puerta, sintiendo mi respiración acelerada y mi corazón, mis sentimientos hechos añicos por el ser que más amo en el mundo.. Como podía.. Ver cómo es que se besaban, no podía aguantar aquello, era algo que me superaba.. Amaba demasiado a Sora como para poder hacer una escena de celos, además de que no sería normal, prefería.. Mil veces hacerme a un lado y dejar que mi corazón se pudriera en la soledad, lentamente, a arrebatarle la felicidad a Sora, y para él, su felicidad era Riku.. Yo sobraba en esa pareja.. ¿Qué hago.. Si es que el amor de mi vida, no me ama?.. Simplemente.. Creo que debería asumir el vivir sin mi amor..

Continuará ..

_¡ Bueno Bueno ! Hola :3.. Me presento, soy Caty.. Y pues he tenido en mente hacer este Fanfic desde que.. Pues.. Me bañé hace un par de horas xD.. Si, así de fail soy con mis ocurrencias, siempre vienen en los momentos menos indicados ~ xD.. _

_Por otra parte, escribir este capítulo del Fanfic, fue un desafío, primero que nada, no tenía Word ._. .. Lo sé, estúpido xD, pero que podía hacer, rápidamente, antes de que se me fuera la inspiración, me puse a instalarlo y pues salió lo que leen :B.. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de lo que espero, sea un Fanfic largo que me traiga muchas ideas, ya que mi mente en estos últimos tiempos anda failmente muerta xD.. Lo sé, en todo ámbito soy una vaga ~_

_Bueno, creo que este es uno de los primeros Fanfic que hare y será de más de un capítulo, o al menos eso espero, así que por favor, si quieren que vuelva a inspirarme de la manera más proo posible, dejen un revise !, siempre son bienvenidos :3.. Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, bombas, todo se acepta en mi bello ser xD.. así que espero sus opiniones para saber si continuo esta cosa o no, y bueno, más que nada, con que solo lean esta babosada que he escrito, es un gran logro para mí :3_

_Nos vemos ~_


	2. Got it Memorized?

Me encontraba aún en mi cuarto, no podía salir de este, tenía la viva imagen de mí querido Sora besando a ese chico de ojos color turquesa frente a mi, como si deseara torturarme con ello. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comencé a tirar todo lo que estaba en aquél cuarto que compartía con mi hermano, sentía que mi corazón se saldría en cualquier momento por la ira y a desesperación las cuales sin duda ya me habían superado. Cualquier persona normal habría desistido de este tipo de amor, se habría buscado otra persona para amar y ya esta, asunto arreglado, mas para mi personalmente no me era tan simple, no, yo vivía con la persona que amaba, estaba todos los días a su lado, quizás ahora ya no estábamos todo el día juntos como cuando éramos niños, pero aún compartíamos muchos momentos, los cuales lentamente se iban acumulando en mi memoria, quedando allí y provocándome el más grande dolor día a día, con el cual me dormía y al otro día amanecía, como si fuese un fiel amante que no se iría con nada, siempre allí, presente, acosándome.

Ya para cuando me dí cuenta, todas las cosas en el cuarto estaban desordenadas, aún mas de lo acostumbrado, y se escuchaban los constantes golpes en la puerta, seguramente mi hermano o su novio estaban preocupados por lo que estaba haciendo, porqué había actuado de esa manera o tal vez que cosas, mas no quería verlos, quería estar solo, desahogarme, sabía que si veía en estos momentos a Sora explotaría y le diría todo, sin dudarlo dos veces, y quizás eso llevaría al final de nuestra bella relación como hermanos, definitivamente era algo que no podía permitir, quería estar con el.. Aunque fuese de esta manera, aunque me doliera cada vez que lo mirara, que oliera a otra persona.. Debía controlarme a mi mismo como mucho tiempo ya lo había hecho.. Quizás demasiado, mas de lo que una persona normal puede soportar.

Miré todos los sitios de la habitación, llegando mi vista a la ventana.. Quizás si me aventaba desde ella todo terminaría, sin duda sería algo desesperado, mas no sentiría mas esta desesperación.. Este dolor que siento dentro de mi de nuevo, aunque.. ¿Cómo se sentiría Sora?.. Tal vez que pasaría por su cabecita.. Definitivamente no podía hacerlo, por mi mismo y por mi hermano, no podía permitirlo, debía ser fuerte y llevarme este amor que siento dentro de mi a la tumba.

_- ¡Roxas¡, Sal de ahí, por favor, ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo allí adentro?.. ¡Vamos!, ¿Por qué reaccionaste así, hice algo malo? –_escuché a mi hermano decir todas esas cosas.. he.. se nota que ni idea tiene de lo que paso en estos momentos.. seguro que si lo supiera siquiera, estaría realmente ¿preocupado?.. o quizás hasta estaría asqueado, lo que siento sé que no esta bien, comprendo que no esta permitido amar a un pariente, menos si es que es tu hermano, el ser con el cual te criaste, además, es hombre, aunque dudo que eso sea algo malo en estos momentos, en cualquier religión rompería tantos tabú.. no puedo creer que puedo seguir sonriéndole a mi hermano como si nada pasara, ya que claramente no es de esa manera.. debo ser el peor hermano de todos.

_- No sucede nada, Sora.. Está todo bien, solo cuando entré se cayeron unas cosas porque choqué.. aún ando torpe por la fiebre, y no quiero contagiarlos, además creo que me siento peor que antes, mejor vayan a la playa o lejos de aquí.. así no se enfermarán ustedes, es lo que importa_ –Vaya, si tuviese un detector de mentidas seguramente que este estaría al máximo, no sé como puedo seguir diciendo estas cosas de manera tan simple, no debería mentirle al ser que mas quiero.. que es más importante para mi, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, si no lo hago lo terminaré perdiendo y eso es algo que en definitiva no deseo.

Escuché a mi hermano hablar un par de minutos con Riku, para luego soltar un suspiro frustrado que muchas veces hacía cuando yo me ponía de esta manera, tan necio y sin querer ceder, mas siempre terminaba cediendo.. siempre me dejaba solo y se iba con esa persona tan odiada en estos momentos para mi, si bien no puedo culparlo, él no está consciente de lo que hace, lo odio con todo mi ser, no puedo evitarlo, es tan grande el odio y la desesperación que tengo por todo esto, que llegué odiar a Riku.

_- Está bien Roxas, como desees.. iré a pasear con Riku un rato, espero que cuando llegue estés mejor y podamos conversar un poco, quiero saber que es lo que pasa, se nota que algo es y no me detendré hasta saberlo_ –esa era una de las cosas que mas me cautivaban de Sora, su perseverancia, esa gran fuerza que posee dentro de si mismo, la cual obviamente yo no tengo.. somos hermanos y a la vez somos tan contrarios, él.. es simplemente perfecto, mientras que yo.. soy solo un chico que sufre porque no puede confesar lo que siente, mas no piensen que es fácil hacerlo.. no.. es verdaderamente complicado, vivir así es una real tortura, mas él.. él me da la energía para continuar.

_- _De acuerdo, Sora, luego hablamos.. y despreocúpate, estaré bien.. –escuché atentamente como es que el castaño volvía a soltar un suspiro y finalmente bajaba las escaleras, saliendo de la casa sin decirme nada mas, por mi parte, me acosté de nuevo en la capa, cerrando mis ojos.. sentía tantas cosas adentro que no podía poner nada claro, mas sin darme cuenta, de a poco, fui cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, quedando completamente dormido.

_**- A las horas Después -**_

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, sintiendo la luz del atardecer chocar con mis ojos bastante mas descansados que antes. Bostecé, sentándome lentamente en la cama, dándome cuenta de que el dolor de cabeza que antes sentía, se había ido por completo, seguramente por la medicina. Volteé mi cabeza para ver el reloj, notando que ya eran nada mas y nada menos que las 4 de la tarde, Wow, como pasa el tiempo cuando uno duerme, ¿no?. Decidí ir a ducharme, a causa del calor que hacía, mi cuerpo en esos momentos estaba ligeramente húmedo, además de que obviamente la fiebre causaba que esto sucediera aún más. Caminé de manera pesada al baño, refregándome con una de mis manos, mis ojos. Una vez llegué al lugar deseado, cerré la puerta y abrí el agua caliente, combinándola con agua fría para que quedara algo mas templada y que no me fuera a sofocar ni nada por el estilo, si no la fiebre posiblemente volvería.

Lentamente me desvestí, y finalmente me metí a la ducha, sintiendo la refrescante agua caer por mi cuerpo, sin duda se sentía bastante agradable, era una sensación de satisfacción, además de que ayudaba a despejarme de todas las cosas que pasaban por mi mente. Intenté no recordar lo que hace unas horas había pasado, lavé mi cabello y terminé de limpiar mi cuerpo, para luego lentamente salir de la ducha, colocándome una toalla en mi cintura y saliendo finalmente del baño, en camino a mi cuarto. Una vez allí busqué en mi armario mis típicos pantalones, mas esta vez solo me coloque el polo, dejando la chaquetita de lado. Sacudí mi cabeza para quitar el exceso de agua de mi cabello, para luego recoger un par de cosas del cuarto, intentando vagamente de que se viese un poco mas normal y que no se notara que había tirado las cosas con propósito.

_- Qué agradable día.. Realmente sería un desperdicio si es que no salgo un rato.._ –sonreí para mi mismo, mirándome un par de segundos al espejo para luego salir del cuarto, tomando mis llaves y saliendo de casa, la cual aún estaba sola, seguramente Sora estaba en casa de Riku en estos momentos y pues mis padres como aún no volvían, deberían de llegar tarde, si, eso era lo más seguro.

Caminé lentamente por las calles de la Isla, como típico día de domingo, no había demasiada gente en la calle, solo algunos niños jugando y unas ancianas que seguramente irían a caminar por la playa, lo normal, como siempre. Esta Isla era bastante monótona, siempre las mismas personas, se hacían las mismas cosas.. aunque bueno, tenía su encanto, era agradable la calidez que poseía.. además de que vendían un exquisito Helado, debo admitir. Sonreí para mi mismo, comenzando a caminar algo mas apresurado hacia el puesto de helados de sal marina, típico de este sitio, su sabor era delicioso, salado y dulce a la vez, no podía ser mejor. Por ir pensando en mis cosas, no me dí cuenta de que en mi caminata, coque con alguien, cayendo de sentón al piso, por lo cual me dí cuenta de que era alguien mayor.

_- Hey.. ten cuidado, ¿quieres? _–escuché la voz de un hombre, a lo cual levanté rápidamente la cabeza, intentando disculparme, mas antes de poder hacer nada, vi que el otro me extendía su mano para que me levantara. Sin pensarlo mucho, la tomé, levantándome y logrando ver como es que era aquella persona, poseía unos rojos cabellos, fuertes como los del Sol, una piel blanca y que casi parecía porcelana por su perfección, y por último, unos ojos color verde vivo, con unas pequeñas marcas en la parte baja de estos, la ropa que llevaba sin duda también era extravagante, traía un pantalón, negro, junto con una camisa del mismo color, mas con algunos detalles como eran cadenas y cosas de ese tipo. A la primera vista, el chico era atractivo, tendría aproximadamente unos.. cuantos.. ¿20 años?.. aproximadamente, claro – _Hey, vamos.. ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato?_ –escuché decir al otro con cierta gracia, pasando su mano por mi cabello, despeinándolo un poco como si me tratara de un niño.

_- A-Ah.. de verdad, lo lamento.. no iba concentrado, iba pensando en mis cosas.. de verdad, perdón _–respondí con mi voz bastante insegura, desviando mi mirada ligeramente.. el chico parecía tener su vista puesta en mi, creo que hasta estaba revisándome con la mirada.. ¿Porqué lo hacía?..

_- No te preocupes, no pasa nada, yo también iba desconcentrado.. Soy Axel.. ¿Lo has memorizado? _

_Bueno! :B.. holas denuevo, siento un MUNDO haber demorado tanto en sacar este capitulo, realmente no creí que el FF gustara, pero bueno ewe.. xDDD_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que leen este Fanfic y pues lo siguen, me hacen feliche! Y créanme, un review, me hace aun mas feliz xDDD! _

_Bueno, ahorita es tarde y tengo sueño ewe.. solo me queda decir que pues me alegra que les guste el fanfic y que lo continuaré, ya saben, lento pero seguro ewe.. ahora procedo a responder los Review de los invitados, así que pues, gracias ;3.. y y y y recuerda quieeeeeeeeeen eeeeeeeeeeeereeeeees! –bien mufasa xDD- _

_TsukIvonne: me alegra que te guste, de verdad x3! Y claro que lo seguiré, eso no lo dudes :B.. puede que me demore un poco mas pero bueno, todo será para que ustedes lo disfruten y pues dejen estos comentarios que tan feliz me hacen xDD gracias por leer el Fanfic, y pues saludos 8D!, ya nos leeremos x3._

_Mely: muchas gracias por tu comentario tan bello, lo apresio mucho x3 realmente no me acuerdo si es que te contesté el review, pero bueno si no lo hice ahorita lo hago y si es que lo hice, pues tienes doble respuesta xDD ojalá que sigas leyendome, yo me esforzaré lo que mas pueda! w! gracias a ti, son mi inspirancia, de verdad ;3; .. saluditos_

_Lery: Bueno, aquí te respondo a tus preguntas xD:_

_Si, lo seguiré, puede que me demore un poco pero pues lo hare, ando en época de final de semestre con la escuela y pues tengo muchas tareas y proyectos, mas me hare un tiempo de verdad!_

_Lo de Roxas.. pues.. haha!, ya lo irás leyendo, la verdad es que ni yo misma ando clara aún, mas luego se irá haciendo la trama mejor y pues iras deduciendo lo que pasará :B_

_Como pudiste ver en este capítulo, efectivamente sale Axel xD y creo que tengo un buen rol para su personaje, tengo mas o menos algunas ideas que hacer, mas esas saldrán en los proximos capitulos._

_Con lo de Ventus con Vanitas.. es posible que salga un poco, me gustaría que me dijeran si es que se animan con esa pareja, demás que puedo escribir un poco de ellos aquí xDD así que pues eso lo dejo a su gusto, ustedes me dicen si lo quieren :B_

_Y pues como ves, ya actualicé xD espero que la próxima no demore tanto, de verdad lo lamento, intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible :D.._

_Y bueno, aquí terminamos, espero que continúen leyendo y ya nos vemos!_

_Bye – Bye~ _


End file.
